tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Akuma
|Alignment & Role = Mal Vilão |Class = Fighter |Identity = Pública |Family/Relatives = Gouken (Irmão) |Likes = Artes marciais; Treinamento; Satsui no Hadou; Lutar contra Evil Ryu; Adversários Fortes; Ficar cada vez mais forte |Dislikes = Gouken; Fracos; Qualquer um que interrompa seu treinamento; Goutetsu |Hobbies = Treinar |Love Interests = |Job/Occupation = Membro do Ultimo Andar da Tower of Darkness |Rival = Gouken |Archenemy = Ryu |Master = Goutetsu |Rank = S+ |Favorite Food = |Forte in Sports = |Favorite Music = |Fighting Style = Desconhecida Arte Ansatsuken alimentada pelo Satsui no Hadou |Powers = Projéteis de Energia |Weapons = |Energys = 気 KI |Elements = Trevas (Afinidade) Físico Energia Fogo |Origin = Street Fighter |Counterpart = |Debut = }} '''Akuma' (悪魔 ou アクマ, "Demon, Devil" em Japonês), conhecido no Japão como Gouki (豪鬼, Gōki, "Great Devil", "Great Demon" ou "Great Ogre") é um lutador popular, bem como um vilão popular na série de jogos de luta: Street Fighter. Ele é conhecido como The Supreme Master of the Fist ou O Supremo Mestre do Punho e é considerado um dos mais difíceis chefes de Vídeo Game. Originalmente aparecendo em Super Street Fighter II Turbo como um personagem secreto e chefe oculto, ele é irmão mais novo de Gouken e o tio adotivo de Ryu. Existem boatos da possibilidade de ser o Pai biológico de Ryu, mas tais afirmações até agora só apareceram em conteúdos não-canônicos. Aparencia Akuma geralmente usa um kimono de cor escura com as mangas removidas (semelhante a Ken e Ryu); costuma ser azul, preto ou cinza. Ele tem cabelos ruivos, dentes afiados e pontiagudos e muitas vezes está descalço, embora as vezes ele apareça com sandálias marrons. Ele pode usar uma faixa preta na cintura ou um pedaço de corda. Sobre as suas mãos, ele ou usa manoplas de treinamento marrom ou envolve suas mãos com corda também. Ele tem a pele bronzeada e os olhos vermelhos, e usa as contas de oração do seu falecido mestre Goutetsu em volta do pescoço, com um visível kanji de "céu" (天, ten) na conta central. Esse kanji aparece com frequência nas aparições de Akuma, na maioria das vezes no final de um ataque do Shun Goku Satsu, onde ele se queima na parte de trás do kimono de Akuma. Algumas mídias como Street Fighter Alpha: Generations mostram um jovem Akuma mais humano, com a sua atual aparência demoníaca sendo consequência do Satsui no Hadou. Isso é mantido em The King of Cartoons, quando um clone de Akuma se apresenta sem a influencia do Satsui no Hadou e portanto com um visual mais "humano". Personalidade Akuma é um guerreiro frio e extremamente poderoso, cujo único propósito de sua existência é para afiar suas habilidades de luta combatendo e destruindo inimigos fortes. Ele raramente mostra qualquer sinal de emoções, além de ocasionais explosões de raiva, e quase nunca sorri. Ele leva seu treinamento muito a sério, e trata brutalmente com aqueles que se atrevem a interrompê-lo, como pode ser visto em seu final em Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. Às vezes, ele gosta de testar-se contra rivais dignos (por exemplo, Gen, Oro). Em combate, Akuma quase nunca recorre a sua verdadeira força desde que ele ainda está para encontrar um adversário que seja capaz de suportar toda a extensão de seus poderes. Akuma detesta seu irmão Gouken por não ceder ao lado negro de suas artes que é, de acordo com Akuma, o jeito que estava destinado a ser utilizados. Ele também culpa Gouken por selar a escuridão dentro de Ryu, impedindo Ryu de alcançar seu verdadeiro potencial. Isto força Akuma a desistir de seu duelo planejado com Ryu como ele acredita com esperança que apenas um companheiro praticante de Satsui no Hadou poderia um dia derrotá-lo. Akuma refere a si mesmo como um "habitante do inferno" e "encarnação do mal", e é visto como tal por muitos. Este pode ser um resultado do Satsui no Hadou tomando conta de sua mente. Código Moral Uma das maiores discussões sobre Akuma, é seu papel dentro da história como um vilão ou não. Na maioria das vezes, Akuma habita o código do guerreiro. Ele luta para melhorar suas habilidades, derrotar inimigos poderosos, ou - em raras ocasiões - para medir as habilidades dos outros. Embora ele tenha matado seu professor e acreditava ter feito o mesmo com seu irmão (Gouken), Akuma o fez em combate, e, portanto, pode-se dizer que não transgredi em seus princípios. Ele luta apenas contra guerreiros que ele considera digno, ou as que ele acredita que tem potencial para se tornar o melhor. Ele saiu de um duelo contra Gen, uma vez que ele descobriu que Gen estava fatalmente doente. Durante os eventos de Street Fighter Alpha 2, Akuma lutou contra Ryu só para obter conhecimento sobre as habilidades do lutador, enquanto que durante 3rd Strike, ele enfrentou Oro a fim de testar sua própria força. Embora Akuma geralmente prefere executar uma sessão de ataques, não é incomum para ele executar um único ataque letal furtivo em um adversário desprevenido (como ele fez com Bison e Gill). O objetivo deste talvez possa ser encontrada na natureza má do Satsui no Hadou em si, que pode ter corrompido as maneiras de Akuma. Para muitos, Akuma é o verdadeiro vilão de Street Fighter, estando acima de M.Bison e sendo ele o mais apropriado para uma batalha final contra Ryu em um "final" da história. Porem, Akuma em nenhum momento demonstra interesse em usar seus poderes para beneficio próprio em coisas mais ambiciosas, sendo seu objetivo, apenas se tornar mais forte e enfrentar adversários dignos, para que um dia, alguém mais poderoso que ele, possa mata-lo em combate. Mas é válido lembrar que Akuma ainda se autodescreve como a Encarnação do Mal, e está a todo momento atormentando Ryu para que este desperte seu lado sombrio, mesmo contra a vontade. Além de em certas ocasiões, ser capaz de matar pessoas inocentes apenas para testar seu poder, ou apenas porque seu treinamento foi interrompido por motivos que ele considera de baixa importância, como quando destruiu um submarino naval. História Akuma e seu irmão Gouken eram estudantes de Goutetsu. Goutetsu ensinou uma arte marcial sem nome que coloca seu usuário com risco de vida, ela incorpora elementos de Karatê, Judo, e Kempo. Ele também ensinou o Shun Goku Satsu, uma técnica letal que, embora incrivelmente poderosa, coloca o usuário em risco considerável. Enquanto os irmãos progrediram sob a tutela de Goutetsu, surgiu uma disputa sobre a verdadeira natureza de seu estilo de luta e o caminho para dominá-lo. Gouken, incapaz de aceitar a natureza violenta do Satsui no Hadou em seu estilo de luta, deixou Goutetsu para começar seu próprio dojo, Goutetsu não se opôs. Akuma continuou com os ensinamentos Goutetsu, e prometeu usar seu estilo de luta como foi planejado. A fim de aprender o Shun Goku Satsu, Akuma abraçou o princípio do Satsui no Hadou, e foi forçado a desistir de qualquer compaixão que ele realizou em relação a outros seres humanos. Além disso, Akuma percebeu que seus limites como um artista marcial poderia ser expandida, e deixou a orientação de Goutetsu para treinar sozinho e ganhar mais poder. No entanto, por abraçar o Satsui no Hadou à sua máxima extensão, ele desenvolveu um desejo de lutar até a morte, ao contrário de Goutetsu, que tinha sido capaz de usar o Satsui no Hadou sem ceder ao seu lado sombrio. Kazumi Mishima salvou Akuma de uma circunstância não especificada algum tempo antes do início da história de Tekken. Em troca, Akuma prometeu realizar o pedido de Kazumi de matar Kazuya e Heihachi devido estarem sendo corrompidos por seu próprio poder. Akuma decide esperar até que Heihachi e Kazuya tornem-se mais fortes antes de ir atrás deles, isso claramente levaria alguns anos. Depois de voltar de sua ilha, Akuma voltou para Goutetsu, e lutou contra ele. Akuma o matou com o Shun Goku Satsu e, acreditando que ele era o verdadeiro mestre da arte, levou as contas de oração do seu mestre morto e colocou em seu pescoço. Gouken foi visitar seu mestre para ver como ele estava, só para encontrar o corpo sem vida e seu irmão, agora com um olhar não mais humano. Gouken, chocado ao ver que seu irmão mais novo tirou a vida de seu mestre, repreendeu Akuma, que não disse nada e foi para o bosque. Muitos anos depois, Akuma lutou contra Gouken, enquanto a dupla até então, jovem, Ryu e Ken assistia. Akuma disse a Gouken que ele não era forte o suficiente para enfrentá-lo sem ter a intenção de matar; Gouken retorquiu que a arte era muito mais do que apenas a morte e a destruição, acusando Akuma de desonrar o nome de seu mestre. Akuma diz a seu irmão que Goutetsu não compreendia verdadeiramente a arte, e que ele era um tolo por não usar o Satsui no Hadou com toda a sua extensão. A luta continuou, e Gouken ganhou. Akuma diz a seu irmão para matá-lo, mas Gouken não tinha intenção de matar seus parentes, levando Akuma a chamá-lo de fraco por poupar a vida de um adversário forte e declara que ele iria voltar. Anos mais tarde, Akuma voltou ao dojo de Gouken e lutou contra ele novamente, usando o Shun Goku Satsu contra ele. Akuma acreditava ter matado seu irmão, não sabendo que Gouken, de alguma forma, sobreviveu ao ataque esvaziando sua alma, e ficou apenas em coma. Ken viu o flash do ataque durante a execução para o dojo, mas chegou apenas para encontrar Gouken no chão. Ao saber quem estava por trás disso, Ken confrontou Akuma na floresta e lutou contra ele, apenas para ser derrotado. Depois de derrotar Ken, Akuma desapareceu sem deixar vestígios. Street Fighter Alpha 2 Um tempo depois, Akuma começa a andar pelo mundo a procura de combatentes dignos de desafio. Escondendo-se nas sombras, ele vê pequenos torneios e lutas de rua, procurando desesperadamente alguém que pudesse ser capaz de igualar a sua força. Ele acaba sendo desafiado por um homem chamado Gen. Gen trava uma batalha feroz, e sobrevive ao Shun Goku Satsu esvaziando sua alma a tempo. Assim Akuma começa a se perguntar se este homem era o adversário digno que ele estava procurando, ele começa a sentir que nem tudo é o que parece quando a boca de Gen começa a sangrar, as suspeitas de Akuma estão confirmados: o seu adversário está doente, e que a luta não era justa. Depois de ser jogado ao chão, Gen diz a Akuma para matá-lo. Sem querer continua a luta, Akuma vai embora, deixando Gen irritado. Após a luta, Akuma torna-se obcecado com Ryu, na esperança de despertar o Satsui no Hadou dentro de sua presa. Ryu finalmente encontra a ilha de Akuma (conhecido como Onigami Isle ou The Gokuentou) e o desafia. A intensa batalha terminou com Ryu ganhando com um soco "uppercut", na verdade, Akuma estava apenas testando ele. Akuma recupera a compostura e diz a Ryu para encontrá-lo novamente quando ele abraçar o Satsui no Hadou, antes de atingir o chão com um golpe poderoso e desaparecendo. A ilha se desfaz em volta de Ryu, que é deixado no oceano para contemplar as palavras de Akuma. Deixando sua residência destruída, Akuma pensa em todos os lutadores que ele encontrou, e se entusiasma, pensando se um dia ele vai lutar com alguém forte o suficiente para matá-lo em batalha. Enquanto pensava sobre isso, ele chega a uma caverna deserta (também conhecida como Kiga Cave), onde ele começa a treinar novamente e espera pelo dia em que ele lutaria com Ryu novamente. Em algum momento, ele derrota e mata um lutador de Muay Thai que estava prestes a desafiar o campeão, Adon. Adon vê isso como um desafio e sai em busca de Akuma, para lutar contra ele e provar que ele é mais forte. Street Fighter Alpha 3 Enquanto esperava por Ryu em abraçar o Satsui no Hadou, Akuma vagueia pelo mundo em busca de uma oposição digna. Ele é confrontado por Adon, que deseja estabelecer o seu estilo de luta como supremo. Akuma ganha facilmente, mas, em vez de matar Adon, ele o deixa aparentemente julgando seu inimigo derrotado como um indigno. Algum tempo depois, Akuma é interceptado por Guy, que se recusa a permitir que ele veja M. Bison; Akuma ignora os pedidos de Guy e o envolve em combate, os dois decidiram terminar a luta depois que perceberam que seu objetivo principal era o mesmo: derrotar M. Bison. Akuma então é desafiado por M. Bison. Akuma, incapaz de sentir o chi de Bison (que era na época canalizado através do Psycho Drive), ficava convencido de que seria uma vitória fácil. Ele utiliza o Shun Goku Satsu, no entanto, a técnica ataca diretamente o próprio tecido da alma da vítima, e Bison, não tendo alma, resiste a este movimento sem sequer pestanejar, e contra-ataca. Familiarizados com a verdadeira força de seu oponente, Akuma é pego de surpresa e acaba sendo facilmente dominado por Bison, que zomba dele antes de sair. Akuma encontra então Gen mais uma vez e luta uma segunda batalha (os resultados da luta são desconhecidas). No entanto, sem o conhecimento de Akuma, Ryu rejeita o Satsui no Hadou, enquanto lutava contra o líder da Shadaloo, M. Bison, declarando que um verdadeiro guerreiro não depende de intenções violentas. Street Fighter II Tempos depois começa o segundo World Warrior Tournament. Akuma não entrou oficialmente no torneio, mas monitorou os acontecimentos que tiveram durante o local, na esperança de encontrar um desafio adequado. Antes da final em si ente Ryu e M. Bison, ele embosca o anfitrião, M. Bison, e o derrota facilmente com o Shun Goku Satsu. Bison, que foi forçado a se fundir com uma parte de sua alma expulsada para sobreviver no epílogo de Street Fighter Alpha 3, não é mais imune a este movimento, e é destruído em um instante. Akuma então se envolve em combate com o segundo finalista, Ryu, mas o resultado da luta, permanece desconhecida. X-Men vs. Street Fighter Os X-Men e vários heróis de Street Fighter batalham contra o poderoso Apocalipse e diversos outros vilões. Akuma é um dos vilões presente no jogo. Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter De alguma forma, Akuma abandona seu código sendo convencido por Apocalipse a ganhar alguns aprimoramentos cibernéticos para tornar-se ainda mais poderoso. Após a derrota de Apocalipse no trabalho em equipe de Ryu, Ciclope e Homem-Aranha, Akuma aparece agora como Cyber-Akuma. Mesmo Cyber-Akuma sendo muito poderoso, ele é derrotado pelos três heróis. É desconhecido como Akuma se livrou das modificações de Apocaplipse, voltando ao normal em suas aparições seguintes. Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Quando vários heróis da Marvel e Capcom se juntam para deter Abyss, eles acabam tendo que lidar com diversos vilões pelo caminho. Akuma é um desses vilões. Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 Após a derrota de M. Bison e Geese Howard no Millennium Fight Tournament, Akuma surge para desafiar Ryu e Kyo Kusanagi. Apesar da dificuldade, os dois lutadores conseguem derrotar Akuma. Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 Enquanto acontecia o Mark of the Millennium Tournament, Akuma conheceu Rugal Bernstein. Com os dois possuindo um grande desejo de enfrentar um oponente digno, eles começam um combate nos tetos de Osaka. A batalha entre os dois se torna tão intensa que acaba interrompendo a final do torneio que era disputada entre Ryu e Kyo Kusanagi. Rugal aparentemente parecia ter sido derrotado, mas o vilão inesperadamente fornecia parte de seu poder orochi para Akuma, apenas por seu desejo caótico em saber o resultado. Com seu Satsui no Hadou sendo elevado cada vez mais graças ao poder orochi, Akuma torna-se uma versão mais potente de sua forma Shin Akuma e desafia os finalistas. Shin Akuma era derrotado por Ryu e Kyo, e ao notar a presença de Rugal que havia se recuperado, ele ataca o vilão, apenas para Rugal facilmente derrotar Akuma e absorver seu Satsui no Hadou. Diferente do caso de Akuma, o Satsui no Hadou e o poder orochi se fundiram dando a Rugal uma nova transformação chamada "God Rugal". Após God Rugal ser derrotado por Kyo e Ryu, a junção dos dois poderes se demonstraram instáveis e a essencia de Akuma de alguma forma se fundiu a essencia de Rugal, gerando uma nova entidade chamada "Toshin" que desaparece nas chamas do conflito. É desconhecido como Akuma e Rugal retornaram ao normal após esse evento e suas aparições seguintes. Entrando para a Tower of Darkness Em algum momento, Akuma é chamado por Rugal Bernstein para que o lutador faça parte da Tower of Darkness, sendo o segundo em comando. Apesar de Akuma não ter qualquer interesse em dominação mundial, ele decide aceitar pela oportunidade de encontrar oponentes fortes durante as ações do grupo. Isso provavelmente aconteceu após o torneio Mark of the Millennium onde os dois se conheceram. SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos Outro torneio crossover, Akuma em sua forma normal e posteriormente como Shin Akuma desafia um dos finalistas (Na cornologia de TKOC foi um Zero vindo do futuro). Mesmo em sua forma "Shin", ele acaba sendo derrotado e o resultado da luta leva Zero para o Reino Celestial para enfrentar Athena. Street Fighter IV Durante os eventos de torneio de Seth, ele continua seu treinamento, e sentido o Satsui no Hadou emergindo novamente dentro de Ryu. Imediatamente, ele sai para encontrar Ryu e ajudá-lo a realizar este poder para que ele possa tentar matá-lo em batalha. Assim como em outros torneios, Akuma não entrou oficialmente, mas permaneceu nas sombras. Eventualmente, ele encontra um Ryu inconsciente no cuidado de seu irmão Gouken. Akuma percebeu que seu irmão havia aperfeiçoado o Mu No Ken (Punho vazio). Os dois irmãos lutaram, Ryu sendo o prêmio. Ambos sobreviveram a sua luta, e Ryu foi salvo por Gouken. Akuma continuou seu treinamento e sua busca por um adversário digno que combinava com o seu poder. The King of Cartoons 2009 Akuma faz sua aparição em um trio junto de Broly e Sigma. Porém, estre três agiam diferente do seu abitual, como se já não sofressem mais influencia do poder malígno que os tornava vilões. Akuma em particular não parecia ter mais a influencia do Satsui no Hadou, retornando a sua estética mais humana como era visto em Street Fighter Alpha: Generations. Este trio era dito ter sido revivido por Darkyren (Que trabalhava para a Tower of Darkness) e que, liderados por Jin Willpower, seus objetivos eram de chegar ao topo do castelo abandonado e obter o Cristal Elemental que estava sendo protegido por Lina Tenshi. Os três conseguem passar pelos heróis que se encontravam pelo caminho e chegavam até o cristal, relutantemente na tentativa de matar Lina para cumprir seus objetivos. Mas como Jin possuia sua própria agenda além dos planos de Darkyren, ele matou Akuma e seus companheiros e falsificou a morte de Lina, como se Jin fosse o único sobrevivente da missão. Mais tarde é revelado que estes Akuma, Sigma e Broly nada mais eram que clones dos originais criados pela Tower of Darkness, sendo muito mais fracos. O Akuma original estava vivo e era membro do último andar (O mais alto escalão) do grupo de vilões. Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Akuma aparece como um dos quatro personagens trabalhando ao lado de Galactus como seus Arautos, embora sua motivação seja a mesma: encontrar um oponente digno no meio da confusão. Após a derrota de Galactus, Akuma decide não esperar que oponentes fortes apareçam, mas sim vai em busca deles. Akuma trabalhando para Galactus também era, provavelmente, uma das suas missões como membro da ToD. The King of Cartoons XVII/Street Fighter X Tekken Quando Ingrid lançou a Caixa de Pandora na Terra, Akuma lidera uma nova missão da ToD (A sua primeira On-Screen na fanfic), partindo para a antártica onde se encontrava o misterioso artefato. Porém, Akuma não era o único atraído pelo poder da misteriosa caixa e ele acaba encontrando Ogre. Os dois então começam um poderoso e demorado combate. Como vários lutadores se aventuraram para conseguir a caixa, aqueles que conseguiram chegar foram Vinix, Ryu, Ken, Jin Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, Lars Alexandersson e Alisa Bosconovitch. Os heróis interrompem a luta entre Akuma e Ogre e os dois vilões então partem contra os heróis. Ryu enfrenta Ogre e Jin enfrenta Akuma. Para ajudar seus amigos, Vinix utiliza o Soul Synchro tanto de Ryu quanto de Jin para derrotar Ogre e então Akuma. Porém, Akuma se revela muito mais superior que Vinix, mas decide abortar sua missão, vendo em Vinix um oponente em potencial no futuro mas que ainda não era o momento certo. Ele então se retira do local. Street Fighter V Ele e Gen lutam mais uma vez. Akuma torna-se vitorioso na batalha, mas é criticado por Gen por liderar o caminho do descarte da humanidade. Ele então termina e aparentemente mata Gen. Ele então tem uma visão de Ryu rejeitando o Satsui no Hadou, para sua frustração. Depois que Kage foi atrás de Sagat, Akuma é o próximo alvo do demônio das sombras, para provar que seu ex-recipiente, Ryu, não é nada sem ele. Akuma considera Kage como nada mais do que silhueta sem alma de seu ex-recipiente. Assim como Kage zombeteiramente afirma que Akuma mantém uma parte de seu poder escondido (Shin Akuma) por causa de sua crença nas leis do céu. Um quase derrotado Akuma zomba de Kage por não entender nada além de força e luta sem fim. Akuma então usa um soco de Houten Seikengeki para fazer Kage desaparecer da frente dele, e se pergunta se Kage é o caminho que Ryu realmente escolheu. Necalli aparece e desafia Akuma por sua alma. Necalli não só perdeu para Akuma, mas ele tenta devorar Akuma e o vilão faz o "Mudo Tensho" para escapar do estômago de Necalli, destruindo o corpo físico de Necalli no processo. Ele então procura Ryu e o enfrenta, em um confronto Satsui no Hadou vs. Mu no Ken. Akuma derrota Ryu em batalha, mas não o mata. Em vez disso, ele questiona se não há ninguém que possa se igualar a ele. Ryu, sorrindo deitado no chão, faz perguntas a Akuma, alegando que seus punhos continuarão a se comunicar com Akuma em lados opostos. Akuma então foge, deixando o destino determinar quando os dois se encontrarão novamente. Tekken 7 Algum tempo depois que Heihachi recuperou a Mishima Zaibatsu, Akuma o confrontou na Mishima dojo, mas sua batalha foi interrompida por um exército Jack-6 enviado por Kazuya. Os dois juntaram forças temporariamente para derrotar o ataque de robôs. Depois, Akuma se apresentou a Heihachi e explicou que ele foi enviado pela falecida Kazumi para matar tanto o marido quanto o filho. Quando perguntado por Heihachi sobre por que ele esperou tanto para cumprir a promessa, Akuma respondeu que estava esperando até que Heihachi se tornasse mais forte. Emergindo vitorioso, Akuma aparentemente matou Heihachi e destruiu a Mishima dojo. Mais tarde, ele vai para o topo da torre da G Corporation para lutar e matar Kazuya. Ganhando a mão superior na luta, Akuma forçou Kazuya a se transformar em Devil Kazuya. No entanto, antes de haver um vencedor, sua luta foi interrompida por Heihachi, que havia sobrevivido e fingido sua morte. O CEO da Mishima Zaibatsu disparou um laser de energia de um satélite espacial, destruindo a torre da G Corporation. Akuma sobreviveu ao ataque e enfrentou Kazuya mais uma vez na fossa vulcânica depois que Kazuya matou Heihachi. Com seu oponente rapidamente se transforma em sua nova forma demoníaca (Devil Kazuya-X), Akuma se viu preso a uma luta intensa. A batalha atingiu seu clímax quando Akuma disparou um Hadouken contra o ataque de laser de Kazuya, destruindo os arredores vulcânicos. O resultado final da luta é desconhecido. The King of Cartoons XVIII Street Fighter III Começa o outro World Warrior Tournament. Tal como aconteceu com os outros torneios, Akuma não entrou, e ficou escondido nas sombras. Ele executou com sucesso um Shun Goku Satsu no anfitrião do torneio Gill, embora ele se retirou sem perceber que Gill havia ressuscitado a si mesmo. Durante este período de tempo, Akuma treinou incansavelmente até que finalmente aproveita seu poder e aprende várias técnicas novas, alguns foram feitas para criar ondas gigantes, outros foram descritos como forte o suficiente para dividir Uluru (Ayers Rock) ao meio, e um poderia matar um oponente com um único golpe. Uma técnica autodidata chamada Kongo Kokuretsu Zan, onde Akuma canaliza todo o seu poder em uma mão e esmaga-o no chão, criando um vórtice de energia para cima em torno dele. É supostamente esta técnica que foi usada para destruir o seu campo de treinamento original. Dizem que a mesma técnica tem o poder de fazer a própria Terra desmoronar sob ele. Akuma continuou a desenvolver sua incrível habilidade de luta, e ainda lutou com Oro em uma simples e inconclusiva batalha, um sente o Chi maciço do outro e testam seus poderes. Embora mutuamente impressionados com o poder de cada um, os dois homens expressaram algum desprezo para o outro em uma base pessoal. É também revelado que Akuma já demonstrou a capacidade de permanecer debaixo d'água sob grande pressão por longos períodos de tempo, e conseguiu ainda fazer a sua técnica Tensho Kaireki Jin, poderoso o suficiente para destruir um submarino naval. Akuma também demonstrou ser capaz de destruir um grande e perigoso meteoro que estava prestes a se chocar com a Terra. Poderes *'Super Força' - Akuma diversas vezes demonstra ser uma força acima do normal, ao ponto de destruir um grande meteoro que iria se chocar com a Terra. *'Super Defesa' - Akuma demonstra ter uma grande defesa, ao ponto de permanecer debaixo d'água sob grande pressão. *'Ashura Senku' - É uma espécie de Teleport "visivel". Akuma ao fazer o movimento apropriado, desliza de uma area para a outra seguido de vários reflexos seus pelo caminho. Ele não pode ser atingido por nenhum ataque enquanto estiver neste movimento. *'Gou Hadouken' - Uma versão mais poderosa do Hadouken, possuindo uma coloração roxa flamejante. *'Gou Shoryuken' - Versão mais poderosa do Shoryuken, causando multiplos danos em um unico ataque. *'Tatsumaki Zankukyaku' - Versão mais poderosa do Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, usado com mais velocidade causando mais dano, as vezes o chute é executado ao mesmo tempo com uma corrente elétrica ou uma aurea roxa de Chi. *'Zanku Hadouken' - Um Hadouken executado no ar. Akuma pode lançar vários Hadokuens em cada mão enquanto estiver no ar, arremessando eles como se estivesse jogando pequenos meteoros contra o adversário. *'Shakunetsu Hadoken' - Uma poderosa versão do Hadouken, que passa a ser puxada mais para um ataque flamejante queimando o oponente. *'Messatsu Gou Hadou' - Uma versão mais poderosa do Shinku Hadouken, podendo variar em uma poderosa bola de energia emanando a aurea de chi roxa e a cor flaejante de fogo, e a uma versão ainda mais poderosa de uma onda continua de energia roxa, ao estilo Kamehamehá. *'Messatsu Gou Shoryu' - Uma versão ainda mais porderosa do Shoryu Reppa, sendo uma sessão de vários combos com o Shoryuken, algumas vezes emanando energia chi roxa em alguns golpes. *'Shun Goku Satsu' - É, em teoria, um ataque One-Hit-K.O., atacando diretamente a alma do oponente. O ataque em si é um mistério e nunca foi realmente visto a forma que é executado. O usuário deslisa rapidamente contra o oponente e o agarra. Depois disso, nada mais pode ser visto, com a tela escurecendo e só pode ser ouvido incriveis movimentos rápidos atacando o oponente de forma implacavel. No final, o adversário é encontrado deitado no chão, com o usuário geralmente de costas para a tela com o Kanji 天 em suas costas. *'Tenshou Kaireki Jin' - Akuma chuta o oponente no ar, e o segue com um Tatsumaki Senpukyaku extremamente poderoso que o envolve em um turbilhão. Como ele atinge o seu adversário, seu "Kanji" aparece no fundo, ele então com força passa correndo por eles, assim como o Kanji quebra em pedaços. *'Misogi' - Quando Akuma acerta com sucesso o misogi, dando um salto e caindo com a mão aberta no rosto do oponente levando até o chão, ele usa a força maciça do impacto para cria várias rachaduras no solo, que formam o kanji (天). *'Kongou Kokuretsu Zan' - Akuma coloca sua mão para cima e carrega-lo com chi. Então, ele violentamente bate seu punho no chão o que resulta em uma explosão de energia pura, que primeiro toma a forma de um raio e, em seguida, emana para fora em uma onda de choque de energia. *'Tenchi Sokaigen' - Inicia-se de forma parecida com Kongou Kokuretsu Zan, lançando o oponente no ar e acertando um devastador Shoryuken no oponente. *'Meido Gohado' - Oni Akuma lança multiplos e poderosos Hadoukens contra o oponente. Transformações Fusões Estilo de Luta Tendo dominado a forma original de "Shotokan", Akuma tem os mesmos movimentos de Ryu e Ken, só que muito mais rápido e mais prejudicial. Sua Gohadoken pode ser usado no meio do ar. Sua Tatsumaki derruba o oponente imediatamente e também pode fazer malabarismos. Seu Shoryuken derruba seu adversário no primeiro hit, tendo 3 acertos de perto, e também pode fazer malabarismos com um único uso em certos casos. Por abraçar o Satsui no Hado, Akuma tem outros movimentos especiais que Ryu e Ken normalmente não possuem. O Senku Ashura é um movimento de curto teleport com start-up e recuperação, o que lhe permite escapar de um canto para o outro quase à vontade. O Tenma Kujin Kyaku é um pontapé para baixo em ângulo que ele pode usar no auge de seus saltos, é muito rápido, difícil de revidar, e permite combos depois. O Hyakkishu é um ataque flip, semelhante a combinação Hooligan de Cammy, o que permite Akuma querer atacar ou agarrar um adversário enquanto se move para a frente. Ele também tem o Tenshin Zanpou, o que faz dele hop e rolar para a frente a uma curta distância. Músicas *'Akuma Theme(SF II)' - Tema em Street Fighter II *'Feel the Cool' - Tema em Street Fighter Alpha *'Killing Moon' - Tema em Street Fighter III *'Akuma Theme(SF IV)' - Tema em Street Fighter IV *'Cyber Akuma Theme' - Tema em Marvel VS Street Fighter *'Groan' - Tema de Shin Akuma em SF Alpha *'Impact Giant' - Tema de Shin Akuma em SF III *'Shin Akuma Theme' - Tema de Shin Akuma em Capcom VS SNK 2 *'Oni Akuma Theme' - Tema de Oni Akuma Temporadas que apareceu * The King of Cartoons * The King of Cartoons 2009 (Clone) * The King of Cartoons XVII Gallery AkumaSSFIIX.jpg AkumaSFA3.jpg AkumaSFIII3rd.jpg AkumaSF4.jpg CvS-Akuma.jpg Akuma (SFxT) (1).jpg MarSFCyberAkuma.png|Cyber Akuma Shin-Akuma.jpg|Shin Akuma Shin-Akuma_2.jpg ShinaAkuma-CFE.gif 07_oniartwork.jpg|Oni Akuma Trívias *Na animação Não-Canônica Street Fighter Alpha: Generations, Akuma é apontado como o possivel Pai biológico de Ryu. Em uma outra animação chamada Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation o mesmo fato é questionado de forma indireta, quando um suposto irmão de Ryu aparece e tudo indicava que o pai era Akuma. *Mesmo com a discução sobre o papel de vilão de Akuma. É um fato que ele seja um individuo perigoso. Para ele o treinamento fica acima de tudo, se ele for interrompido por qualquer coisa que seja, independente do motivo, ele pode acabar matando/destruindo tal interrupição. Ver Também *'Ryu VS Akuma - Street Fighter II' *'Ryu VS Akuma - Street Fighter Alpha 2' *'Ryu VS Akuma - Street Fighter Alpha 3' *'Ryu VS Akuma - Street Fighter III' *'Ryu VS Akuma - Street Fighter IV' *'Ryu & Spider-Man VS Cyber Akuma - Marvel VS Street Fighter' *'Kyo Kusanagi VS Shin Akuma - Capcom VS SNK 2' *'Evil Ryu VS Oni Akuma - Street Fighter IV' *'Jin Kazama VS Akuma - Street Fighter VS Tekken' *'Akuma VS Devil Kazuya-X - Tekken 7' Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Membro do Ultimo Andar Categoria:Personagens Japoneses Categoria:Membro da Tower of Darkness Categoria:Street Fighter Categoria:Superboss